Remember When
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Recuerda todos esos momentos tan perfectos que vivimos, recuerda todas las risas compartidas y apesar de que nunca regresare a tu lado recuerda que yo te ame como a nunca espero amar a alguien mas.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo es de nuestra reina JK, la canción en la que me inspire es la de Remember When de Avril Lavigne, Favor de escucharla al mismo tiempo que leen el fic :D, Y si les gusta ya saben un Review siempre me hace feliz… [de quien se enamoro nuestra castaña?]**

**Remember When**

Me destrozaba esto, me destrozaba saber que todo terminaría pronto, no quería, él había sido todo para mí, él aún era todo para mí pero todo parecía escapar, y yo no quería, pero si no lo hacían ambos terminaríamos más lastimados.

—Que pasa cariño. — murmuras al verme entrar en tu oficina con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Yo… yo…

—Siéntate Hermione, vamos dime qué te pasa.

—Ron, recuerdas cuando sufría por ti, cuando te veía con Lavender y mis ojos de inmediato se llenaban de lagrimas, por más que lo tratara de ocultar no podía, era tan obvia, claro menos para ti, pero que mas daba. Después fue esa noche cuando casi mueres, Merlín como te odie por darme tan tremendo susto, pero luego me pediste que me quedara a tu lado y todas las cosas lindas que pretendiste no recordar, pero no me importo porque me dijiste lo mucho que me amabas, y yo te lo confesé justo cuando dormías.

—Hermione, que pasa, porque me dices todo esto.

Lo ignore no quería que me interrumpiera pero si decía algo mas todo esto terminaría siendo peor para mí.

—Ron, luego ocurrió la guerra no te imaginas lo mucho que lloraba por ti, quería saber dónde estabas, te quería a mi lado, no puedo creer que creyeras que me importaba mas Harry, el era mi amigo pero tú, tú eras la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, mi primer amor, tu lo eras todo para mí. Te juro que en ningún momento se me cruzo por la mente que algún día te tendría que decir adiós, no te imaginas lo mucho que me sorprendió descubrir que nos tenemos que alejar, que te tengo que dejar ir por el bien de los dos.

Claro que no estoy confundida, por supuesto que no eh olvidado lo mucho que te amo, decir eso sería la tontería más grande del mundo, por supuesto que te amo, pero simplemente ya no es lo mismo. Esto que estoy sintiendo no lo puedo alejar por más que lo intente; lo que siento por ti se está alejando poco a poco, se que lo que siento por mi terminara más pronto de lo que me gustaría. Ron, tengo que irme y no voy a regresar, no te voy a pedir tu amistad, porque eso sería un total insulto al amor que nos tuvimos una vez. Ron se ha vuelto difícil pretender que te sigo amando con la misma intensidad que lo haces.

Pero a pesar de que me voy a alejar para nunca más volver te pido que en tu corazón queden todos aquellos momentos que vivimos juntos., recuerda cuando estábamos juntos hasta el final, sin importar lo que pasara así permaneceríamos, juntos. Pero ahora, ahora me siento completamente sola a pesar de tenerte aquí, ya no sé por dónde empezar, ya no sé si irme con mis padres o simplemente desaparecer de todos, llore, valla que lo hice y tú, no llores ahora que me hace sentir peor. Dime que no me odiaras por dejarte así, dime que no olvidaras los buenos momentos. Sabes a pesar de no saber a dónde ir no me siento perdida, se que lo que hago está bien porque yo eh dejado de amarte poco a poco, no sé en qué momento lo comencé a hacer, pero así es, te eh dejado de amar y me duele como no tienes idea, me duele haber tenido que dejar ir todo lo que sentía. Esto es un adiós, esto tiene que ser el fin de nuestra historia, tú eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo y sé que encontraras a alguien que te ame y que te haga olvidarme.

—Hermione, no te vayas, puedo vivir con esto, puedo vivir con la idea que nuestro amor no sea igual.

—Pero yo no, yo se que te lastimare mas, y sé que nunca me perdonare no poderte corresponder, Ron yo te amaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero esto se termino, estoy dejándote de amar, estoy…

—Enamorándote de otro.

—No, claro que no, yo nunca podría hacerte esto, yo nunca podría engañarte aun estando juntos, ni con el pensamiento podría. Ron esto está siendo más difícil de lo que ya es. Te ame y recuerda todas las risas que pasamos juntos.

Y con un pequeño beso en su mejilla desaparecí, esto había sido tan difícil, ahora estaba llorando, porque él me había descubierto, claro que me estaba enamorado de otro, por eso los dejaba, a Ron y a él, porque era muy pronto para tener a alguien más a mi lado, porque aun no podía asumir la idea de estar enamorando de alguien más que no fuera Ron, el que por mucho tiempo creí que era el verdadero amor de mi vida. Yo recordaría con una sonrisa todos los lindos momentos que pasamos juntos Ron y yo, yo lo recordaría y esperaba que él lo hiciera.


End file.
